


I'll Comfort You

by Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17



Series: Lola and Elizabeth: REIGN [5]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Anyone - Freeform, Anyways, Beheading, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jane S is Elizabeth's second mom (quite literally) and you can't change my mind, Little bit of angst, ahhh, and goes to Lola for help, and thats it, elizabeth has nightmares of her mother dying, i know you waited a while for this and im so sorry lol, im begging u, it's fine though don't worry, lolizabethhhhhhh foreverrrrr, our favorite gay babies are back at it again with the FEELS, please more fics for these two, probably bc ive been writing all day and im drained, prompt from Nadiahilkerfan, thank you soooo much, the other Jane sucks, these tags suck omg, this ship just needs for fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17/pseuds/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17
Summary: “Um, Lola?” Elizabeth asked, moving to sit up again. Her fingers fidgeted nervously as she tried to fix her hair and skirts into a more flattering position. “C-can I stay with you tonight please? I know it’s late and you probably don’t even want me here, but—”“Elizabeth,” Lola smiled sweetly, taking the redhead’s hand in hers yet again. "Of course you can."-OR-Elizabeth has a nightmare and goes to Lola for help.
Relationships: Queen Elizabeth/Lola (Reign)
Series: Lola and Elizabeth: REIGN [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041469
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	I'll Comfort You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadiahilkerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/gifts).



> YES ANOTHER LOLIZABETH FIC!!! Hope you guys enjoy it!!!! Prompt by Nadiahilkerfan! Thank you so much, and I'm sorry for the long wait!! Hope this makes up for it!!
> 
> Prompt: Elizabeth has another nightmare about her mother, and Lola is there to comfort her after.
> 
> TW: mentions of death/beheading and abuse. Slight language as well

Elizabeth Tudor woke up screaming, her body drenched in sweat and her eyes wide in fear. Her chest heaved as she tried to breathe again, deep sobs cutting her off. Her entire body trembled as tears streamed down Elizabeth’s pale face.

Normally, she would have been able to calm herself down relatively quickly, but tonight was different. Her dreams had been getting progressively worse as the month went on, but always ending the same way: with her mother's head rolling away from its body. The queen’s late mother, the Lady Anne Boleyn, had been beheaded when Elizabeth was only three years old. Though Elizabeth didn’t remember much about her, those terrible screams filled her head every night.

Elizabeth missed the sound of her mother’s laughter, the sound like bells ringing. She missed playing hide and seek with her in the gardens and always winning because Anne was so terrible at hiding. Elizabeth held onto those memories for as long as she could every time she woke up screaming. It was the only thing that seemed to calm the distressed queen.

Tonight, however, it didn’t seem to work. No matter how hard Elizabeth tried to focus on the flowers, the roses kept tearing her skin while she choked on the smell of the lilies.

Elizabeth’s sobs echoed throughout the room, bouncing off of the walls and pounding at her skull. The dream had been so much worse. It had begun the same as it always did, Henry and Anne fighting while she listened and cried behind closed doors.

“You’re a bitch!” Henry would shout, anger laced through his words.

“And you’re a terrible husband with no sense of the word respect!” Anne screamed back every time, the sound of her dress swishing around her ankles indicating that she was pacing the room furiously.

Then there would be the sound of skin hitting skin, a body falling to the floor and crying out in pain. Henry had struck poor Anne. That was usually the point where Jane found her and pulled little Elizabeth away, whispering sweet nothings into her hair as they walked back to the nursery. 

After that the dream went faster, just blurs of color and light all mixing together to paint one painful picture. Screams, cries and hurtful conversations narrated the memories like a witch whispering curses and prophecies in her mind. It went on and on until the images finally froze the moment before Anne got beheaded. Elizabeth was grown now, dressed in her finest clothes for the event. She stood in the back of the crowd, trying to get her bearings when she would meet her mother's eyes. Those terrified green eyes that stared right at her.

Elizabeth would scream, trying to stop the sword that was about to slice through her mother’s skin. She screamed and screamed, tears welling up in her eyes until she couldn’t see anymore. The cheers of the crowd when the sword fell were what woke her up most nights, Anne’s eyes haunting her like a ghost.

Though her mind was fuzzy from grief, Elizabeth blindly wondered where her maid was. That little rat didn’t deserve to share a name with her wonderful stepmother Jane Seymour.

Crawling to the edge of the bed, Elizabeth slowly tried to get to her feet. Her breath was still coming in quick little bursts, her entire body shaking uncontrollably. Her mind was telling her to stay put and try her best to go back to sleep, but Elizabeth knew she would never be able to. Her mind and heart were racing too fast to ever possibly slow down. So, Elizabeth put her feet on the floor as firmly as she could and stood up. Granted, the first few steps were shaky and she almost fell, but the queen did pretty well making it to her door.

Elizabeth knew that she couldn’t be seen, someone might take her sneaking around as a sign of an affair. Lord knows that was the very last thing she needed.

Knowing that the guards were well asleep, she opened the door as quietly as she could and slipped out of the room. The halls of the castle were quiet at night, the sounds of gentle snoring and crickets from outside luring everyone into a sense of very false security. Elizabeth stifled sobs was the only sound that night.

She tried her very best to keep her cries as quiet as she could, but the shock and terror that her dream had caused did not seem to want to subside at all. So, as her shoulders shook with uncontrollable sobs, Elizabeth put a hand up to her mouth and tried to drown out the voices in her head.

In her mind, she was trying to make her way to the kitchens for some water, or outside to the courtyard for air, but Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised when she found herself outside the Lady Lola’s chambers. Her head told her to leave Lola be, but Elizabeth had come this far already, so what was another step.

Raising a shaky hand, Elizabeth knocked on the door in front of her. The queen heard the rustling of sheets and quiet footsteps before the door opened to reveal the shorter brunette. It took about two seconds for her expression to switch from confused to worried and surprised. “Elizabeth? What are you doing here? Are you alright?” she asked, quickly escorting her inside and shutting the door again.

It was then that Elizabeth crumpled. She sank to her knees and let her cries overtake her body. It felt good, in a strange, twisted way, she thought randomly. She drew her knees up to her chest and sobbed, muttering nonsense words as Lola looked bewildered.

She was slightly scared, never having seen anyone like this, much less the Queen of England. Sure, they were shaky friends at best and she was holding her family captive, but Lola still felt the urge to help the distraught queen in any way she possibly could. And that started by trying to calm her down. So, Lola knelt down in front of Elizabeth and slowly reached a hand out, her words so very soft. “Elizabeth, can you hear me? Nod yes if you can.”

Elizabeth’s head bobbed up and down, her icey green staring at the woman in front of her as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Good,” Lola smiled. “Can you speak?”

Elizabeth shook her head silently, sobs building in her throat.

Lola hummed in response, her fingers curling around nothing but air. “I am going to help you, Elizabeth. Do you trust me to help you?”

Her eyes were so gentle, her words so genuine that Elizabeth couldn’t possibly say no. She nodded, letting Lola come closer and wrap her arms around the queen, her body soft and warm against Elizabeth’s sweaty skin. Lola’s hands travelled down to take Elizabeth’s hands in her own, keeping the redhead from hurting herself with her nails. She had seen the scars on her palms and didn’t want this night to cause any more. Elizabeth sobbed into her, the salty tears staining Lola’s nightgown.

When she saw what she had done, she immediately tried to pull away. “I-I’m so s-sorry. I’ll j-just—”

“No,” Lola interrupted firmly, her eyes meeting Elizabeth’s. “Stay with me. Don’t run away.”

Seeing the look in those beautiful brown eyes, Elizabeth nodded again, sinking back into Lola’s embrace, her head in the other woman’s lap. They stayed like that for a while, Elizabeth’s breathing evening out and her sobs subsiding as Lola ran her fingers through the queen’s loose, fiery red hair. There was a long moment of silence before Lola asked softly, “Would you feel comfortable telling me what happened?”

Elizabeth tensed under Lola’s fingers. She looked up at the brunette, searching her face for something she didn’t quite understand. Lola’s soft smile made Elizabeth’s stomach do flips, and the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. “I had a dream about my mother.”

Lola’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but she stayed silent and let Elizabeth finish.

The queen sighed, shifting slightly so that she was more comfortable. Not that she ever would be completely comfortable, seeing as she was lying on the stone floor. “I get them every night, and every night I wake up screaming with tears running down my face. They’re terrible, Lola,” she almost started crying again, just thinking about it. “It always starts with them yelling at each other. Henry calls my mother a. . .”

“I know.”

“Mm yes. Well, he calls her that, and then my mother screams something back, insulting him. This always ends up with him hitting her, and my mother crying. Mama always finds me after that, bringing me back to the nursery.”

“Mama as in Jane Seymour?” Lola inquired softly, having heard the woman talk about the late queen before.

Elizabeth nodded, turning so that she was looking up at the brunette with a small smile on her lips. “Yes, Jane. Then time skips and I’m at my mother’s beheading. I try to stop it every time, but it just doesn’t work. It’s like I’m not even there! No one does anything to stop it, and they cheer when her head hits the floor.” A few stray tears slipped down her flushed cheeks, and Elizabeth buried her face into the soft cotton of Lola’s nightgown once again.

Lola frowns, continuing to stroke Elizabeth’s long hair softly. “I’m so sorry. . .” she didn’t know what else to say.

Elizabeth sniffled and looked back up at her. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, it wasn’t your fault at all, darling Lola,” she insisted, making both of them smile and blush. Soon, they lapsed into a comfortable silence that lasted for a while. A fire crackled in the hearth, warming the cold room. It was a while before Elizabeth spotted a book laying open on the bed, a candle still lit on the nightstand beside it. “I. . . I didn’t wake you up, did I?” she asked tentatively.

Lola looked at her for a moment, mildly surprised by the question. “No! Not at all! I couldn’t sleep, so I sat and read for a few hours before you came in.”

“Oh.”

“Is something wrong?” Lola asked, concerned.

Elizabeth shook her head. “No. I just didn’t want to have woken you up, is all.”

Lola smiled lightly and said, “Alright,” before they fell into another period of quiet.

“Um, Lola?” Elizabeth asked, moving to sit up again. Her fingers fidgeted nervously as she tried to fix her hair and skirts into a more flattering position. “C-can I stay with you tonight please? I know it’s late and you probably don’t even want me here, but—”

“Elizabeth,” Lola smiled sweetly, taking the redhead’s hand in hers yet again. “This is the second time I’ve had to interrupt you in the last hour, what do you think that says?”

“Well I—”

“Third time,” the brunette joked, squeezing Elizabeth’s hand. Her tone then softened as she added, “Of course you can stay here. My room is always open for you.”

Elizabeth smiled, relieved. She let out a breathy laugh and nudged the shorter woman as a sign that she liked the joke. “Thank you Lola, I really appreciate it.”

Lola nodded in response, a yawn interrupting her words.

“Tired?”

“Mmhmm.”

Elizabeth smirked, standing up and reaching out both her hands for Lola to hold onto. “Then let’s get you to bed, my little flower,” she said, pulling the shorter brunette to her feet. When she stood, the two women ended up with less than an inch of space between their bodies, their hands still linked together. The silence of the room was almost deafening, their breathing seeming to have stopped altogether. A ruby blush creeped onto Elizabeth’s cheeks and neck, a shy smile appearing on her cherry lips, while Lola gazed into her eyes, her smile matching Elizabeth’s. She could feel Lola’s breath on her neck, and Lola could smell the vanilla and honey perfume that Elizabeth loved. Both women stood there for so long that the fire began to fade out. What pulled them out of the spell, however, was a particularly sharp crackle of the flames.

_ Snap! _

Lola and Elizabeth suddenly jumped apart, their linked hands only letting them go so far. “Oh!” Lola gasped when they got pulled back together again, their bodies slamming into each other for real. The brunette let out a low groan, slipping her hands out of Elizabeth’s grasp and reaching them up to her head. “Ouch. . .” she mumbled, rubbing her head softly to relieve the pain.

Elizabeth hissed in annoyance as she rubbed her collarbone. There would definitely be a bruise there tomorrow, and she knew she’d have to dig through her closet to find a dress that would cover it up. “Are you alright?” she asked through clenched teeth.

“I believe so, yes,” Lola replied, giggling lightly and smiling at the taller woman.

Elizabeth’s lips turned up into a small smile at the sound of Lola’s laugh. “Good. Now let’s get to bed for real, I have an early meeting tomorrow with the councilmen.” Almost before she stopped speaking, Elizabeth started leading Lola to her bed, the blankets already untucked from when the brunette had been reading.

Lola smiled and climbed onto the mattress, thanking Elizabeth when she folded the sheets and comforter over her body and laughing when she picked up a pillow and threw it lightly at her face.

Elizabeth quickly climbed in next to her, shifting so that she was sharing a pillow with Lola, their bodies pressed together snugly. “Thank you for letting me stay,” she said after a few minutes. “Really, thank you. I don’t think I could have gone back to sleep in my own bed tonight.”

Lola smiled, reaching an arm over the redhead’s shoulders and running her fingers through the fiery river that was Elizabeth’s hair. “Of course! Like I said, my door is always open to you, dear Elizabeth.”

“Mm, I like that.”

“Me too.”

**Epilogue:**

She barely had to knock on the door before opening it and peeking inside the room. “Lola?”

The brunette looked up from her book, sheets covering her legs as a light wind blew in from the open windows. Her bright smile could have lit up the entire castle. “Elizabeth!” she exclaimed as the redhead stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind her. “Come in! I’m on chapter five,” she added when the queen slipped into bed beside her.

Elizabeth hummed delightedly, giving Lola a quick kiss on the lips before settling down next to the brunette. Her head rested perfectly in the crock of Lola’s neck, her light breathing tickling the shorter woman’s soft skin.

_ “‘Section Five. Inverness. Courtyard inside the Macbeth castle. . .’” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! Sorry about any mistakes!! Leave any prompts/ideas or constructive criticism you have in the comments!! Love you all and stay safe!!!<3333


End file.
